Dying Wish
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Tomoyo visits Sakura on her friend's death bed. But will Tomoyo really be alone at the end?


I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. *worships them*

A/N: yes, I know what you're thinking. 'another Sakura-dies' fic. Well, please read it. You might like it. Please? *eyes water, hugs a Kero-plushie*

Dying Wish

I loved her.

With all my heart. 

We were together since childhood and never were separated. Even since before she met _him_. 

We were together when her brother annoyed her. I was there for her to go on and on about how Yukito was so grand and cute and great. And I was happy simply because she was too. 

And then she started catching the cards.

I was ecstatic. I was the only one she whom she told to! Not even her father or brother! And she let me design her costumes! KYA! Ahem.

But sometimes, my smile was fake. Because she was in danger. But then, I could never bring myself to saying just how relieved I felt, or how much she meant to me. I never could. Until it was too late.

I remember it as though it was yesterday. But in fact, it's well over five years ago. She was lying in that hospital bed of hers, looking more angelic than ever. I remember entering and thinking it was the wrong room. She didn't look anything like herself.

She was pale and skinny. Her hair lost its natural lively brown hue, leaving something which more resembled Yue' hair color than hers. However, she smiled, and I knew that it was my Sakura. My heart broke even more.

"Tomoyo-Chan. Come in."

I sat down in the only chair and looked at her. Even on her death bed, she could smile.

How I hate her for it.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-Chan. I didn't know if you could come…"

"We've known each other our entire lives. I could never abandon you."

"Thank you."

We sat there, silently, until I head a sob. I hugged her, seeing as I probably had very few more opportunities to do so. She hugged me back as strongly as she could. Which, to my horror, wasn't hard at all.

"Tomoyo, I… Promise me you'll show Nadeshiko all of your old tapes. Let her know who her mother was."

"I promise."

Li Nadeshiko, Sakura's first born daughter. And last child.

"Was he here?"

I asked, and we both knew that by 'he' I meant Li Syaoran, Sakura's husband. She nodded.

"This morning. We said goodbye."

Those words froze my blood. You see, Sakura could see the future. And if she said goodbye to her husband, she must've had a good reason.

"Go… goodbye?"

"I'm not –cough- going to make it, Tomoyo-Chan."

"No! I refuse to accept this! You… the cards, use the cards!"

She shook her head and sighed.

"They're Syaoran's, now. Will be Nadeshiko's once she turns 10."

I sat there, utterly shocked. She thought of everything.

"Then why am I here? To have more time to deal with it?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Do you remember, when we were young, that there was something you would never explain to me?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Explain to me, Tomoyo-Chan."

This was it. This was the moment I've waited for since I knew Sakura. I'll tell her how I feel and she'll react… Sakura-style. But this wasn't like anything I've ever imagined…

"Sakura-Chan, I… love you…"

She coughed violently while I said those last two words, and suddenly I understood how Syaoran felt all those years back.

"Aishiteru."

There was a surprised look on her face, but then she smiled.

"I know."

"you do?!"

"Somehow, I always have. But, you know, I'd hate to think I'll be leaving you alone. I see someone…"

She closed her eyes and I knew what she was doing. She didn't need the cards to see the future anymore.

"You won't be alone, Tomoyo-Chan. And… I guess… I love you too, in a way…"

She smiled at me one last time, and closed her eyes as the long beep was heart. I called for a doctor, and she was soon on her way to surgery. 

I sat in the waiting room crying when I noticed Syaoran sitting there. Sakura wasn't the only one who changed. Whatever emotion he allowed to show was gone, his face sealed. But his eyes…

His eyes showed of the great pain he was in.

I sat down next to him  when the doctor came out with a long face.

"Li-San? I'm sorry, but…"

"That's ok."

He smiled, in the saddest of ways.

"She had a good life."

The doctor left, mumbling-

"so young, of so young…"

When he was gone, Syaoran spotted me and I think that for the first time, I've seen him cry.

"Why her, Tomoyo? Why did she have to die, and not that drunk?"

I felt for him, and held onto him for dear life. It was reassuring me as much as it was him. We both cried together.

And we have been crying over her, together, every night, since the day we married.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


End file.
